Forum:New DLC?
::this page is for ideas about new DLC! i suggest DLC for each particular character, or one big DLC which lets you play out the character story's of your character, making them less 2-d, go ahead and vote Yes or no on my idea, and same goes for any idea's others post, voting is completely optional on this page.Toolazytomakeaaccount 00:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! Sounds like a good idea either way! Rawwar13 16:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 16:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 16:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I'd rank "more backstory/character development" very low on my wishlist for DLC. Borderlands is basically FPS Diablo to me, I see the different characters as just different skill platforms that I can attach weapons to in order to play the game differently. Of course more backstory/development would be a bonus, it's just that I'd prefer they spend their development time elsewhere. In order of priority, my wishlist for DLC is: An account-wide bank (if Mad Moxxi doesn't already do this, it's stupid I have to jump through hoops if my Soldier finds a weapon my Hunter would use), more intelligent AI, AI with access to more abilities (cloak, bloodwings to force you out of cover, berserk), more active abilities in the skill tree (less passive bonuses), a way to prevent edited weapons from working online (at the very least, the guns that break the rules of weapon generation), more weapon effects.--Ocdscale 17:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::almost all of those were good idea's, i think the cloak ability would get sortve overpowered though, like if your fighting a noob and all of the sudden hes gone, then he appears behind u and melee's u doing +800% dmg and killing you instantly, lol, well i want all those 2 but id like the character's backstory to be there, to add something to the game that makes you not say, im playing a hunter, something that makes you say, im playing mordecai, a hunter that came to pandora for (insert character's backstory here) i expect all those 2 but on my list just adding story's or even class specific missions would be nice, offering each character something special, that makes it so that roland may be the easiest character, but lilith has an epic story that's 5 quests long(and so on and so on)Toolazytomakeaaccount 17:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Whoo, where to begin... Increased money limit (I know there's not a true limit, but seeing how much you have over $10M would be nice), a real trading system (e.g. trading money for weapons as opposed to just dropping stuff on the ground. This would also allow you to see what you're about to get prior to completing the trade), more use for money / fixed economy, higher level cap, more skills (especially active ones), more vehicles, more enemies (perhaps the most glaring shortcoming, IMO), punkbuster or other cheat-prevention (against modded weapons in multi-player), armor, dedicated melee weapons, more characters (I believe this was initially promised by Gearbox anyways, fingers crossed), and just generally more content (I know there's already a lot, but with a game like this you can never have too much to do). Kinnaeus 18:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC)